


The First Date

by Mademoiselle



Series: How to Mend Broken Hearts [1]
Category: Law & Order: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey goes on a date and then comes home to TJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

Casey flung her shoes off at the door and jumped when they landed at TJ's feet.

"You scared me!"

TJ smirked, "How was your date?"

"What are you doing here? I told the girls not to bother you ..."

"They never bother me. ..."

They sat in silence, their legs touching.

"How was your date?"

"Awful. Exactly what you'd expect for a widow's first date."

"I'm sorry...."

"It's not your fault."

Her lips quivered, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wanted to hold her, but she moved away.

He cleared his throat, "It was your first date. They’ll get better."


End file.
